The Mummy: An Apocalypse Crossover
by KingNORTH2017
Summary: Taken from the story of both Mummy and X-men. The past is revealed to show that an ancient dark presence is still alive in our living world. However, she is locked up in her jail tomb, and when she is released, she becomes obsessed with Nick Morton, ex-military archaeologist who will do anything to get away from this curse.
1. A Templar Connection

AUTHOR'S NOTE –

Hello everybody. I just wanted to state the non-specific timeline of this fanfiction. It's the same plot as Mummy 2017, but it has bits and pieces of X-Men Apocalypse in it. I'll let the story do the rest of the talking and I hope you all enjoy.

There was a flicker, dash, and a sound that concaved into the room. The sound pierced the ear drums of the workers screwing in what they called a vault opener, even though it was little bit more high tech then that. Finally, the screws went fully into the stone vault door. A worker lifted his head up out of his concentration, smiling at the other workers. "I think we got it." The worker stated.

All at once, each worker grabbed the steel handle of the device and began to lift up the device, feeling the rotation of the door begin to erupt. Stone particles flew from the colossus door rotating above them and finally they got to a point where it was getting to high to reach. "Keep moving boys, we need to get in before the boss shows." The lead worker ordered. So the workers kept on trying to move the handle far above their reach. Finally, one of the workers climbed on the hands of his fellow workers and grabbed the handle. He urged it to go left and then down but it wouldn't budge. "Come on you piece of sh-." The worker began. The door began to slide faster as the worker collided with the left most wall of the tunnel. Echoes of curse words filled the tunnel interior as a man in a black suit, red vest and tie began to walk with caution on the smelly water surface.

"Ah Doctor Jekyll, I'm glad you can make it to see the 'grand opening'." The worker joked. For a second or two Dr. Jekyll looked at the worker with a peculiar face before letting a small grin. "I believe the correct term is _re-opening_." Dr. Jekyll coined. He walked on past the workers and only glanced at the worker that had fell from the handle incident. He chuckled and walked on into the great re-opened room before him.

"Gentlemen, come on in here." He ordered the workers. One by one the workers entered the gigantic room. One of the workers stayed behind to help the other one that had fallen back up to his feet. "You alright man?" "Yeah." They conversed. "Don't dally gentlemen, come in here." Dr. Jekyll shouted from the center of the room. The two men traded glances and walked on into the room, hurrying to join the others in the center mass.

The room was very ancient, consisting of stone pillars and tombs engraved to the ground. There were bits of light coming from small cracks in the ceiling and there was water flowing from various parts of the walls. "Gentlemen, we are standing in very sensitive grounds. We are standing on the site of the last Templars." He explained to the clueless minds before him. Dr. Jekyll snickered and looked around before tracing a wall with his eye. His cheeks grew blush red as his excitement left butterflies and goosebumps all over his body. As he began to walk toward the wall, the workers looked around and began to slightly touch everything they could put their fingers on.

Dr. Henry Jekyll, M.D. in medicines and diseases, stood looking at a very ancient wall that was not depicted of medieval history but rather world history. His eyes glanced every portion of the wall before realizing that there was a small connection between two parts. "A circle." He told himself before reaching with his left hand. His fingers grazed the wall and he could feel the cobwebs between two small walls. His fingers traced the thin lines and squatted to finish the line. His finger was stopped by a small wall, making his smile widen. He let go of the line and squinted his eyes on the left portion of the wall. His eyes scanned for signs of Templar significance, however, he could not find anything. Dr. Jekyll's smile disappeared as his eyes set on what appeared to be a Great Pharaoh symbol. He walked closer to the wall, distantly hearing the chatter of the workers. Quickly reaching into his right back pocket, he pulled out a small brown notebook and unraveled it. He flipped too many pages about different historical events and what not till he got to the page he was looking for. Something one of his colleagues works were based on this Egyptian dialect. He recognized it from the visits she implanted on his day. Constantly asking if they could explore the Egyptian cities and towns to dig. However, after declining her several times, he realized then and there in a gigantic Templar ruin that she was right.

Henry turned his heels around and at a faster pace walked up to the workers who seemed to be 'investigating' the ruins. "Gentlemen, I thank you for your labor, now if you could please leave the room and leave your equipment, that would be most appreciated." Dr. Jekyll ordered. The workers all looked at one another and back at the doctor. "Are you serious? Just like that we're done? You can't do this to us. We're not leaving till we get something worth a ton." They all argued. Henry rolled his eyes and could feel the voices of their complaints rattle in his head and irritate the very thing he keeps at bay. "Gentlemen!" He shouted, feeling his skin crunch and his veins rise. The workers froze as they watched him struggle to get something out of his pocket. A serum, induced with a chemical to calm the blood cells and mutation to return Henry to Henry. He quickly injected his neck with the serum, feeling himself return to the same calm gentle man he was. "Now. Please leave, or you will not get that commission all you are desperately wanting." He explained with a small adjust to his suit jacket.

One by one as they left, each one let out sigh of disbelief, and as the last one left, Dr. Jekyll took one look at the room and pulled out his phone. He noticed that he had two bars to communicate so he took the opportunity to call the one person that was righter than they ever were.

"You actually found a ruin? Good for you Henry." She applauded from her office desk. She had her legs crossed between each other looking out toward London. She blinked slowly and heard the rambles of one of the smartest men in the world. She also was very fearful of Dr. Henry Jekyll, in which she knows about the failed experiment to cure a mutation. That's all she knew. She's never seen the infamous Eddie Hyde and she doubts she ever will. For now, Dr. Jekyll was rambling about Templar connections to Egyptian princesses…

"Wait did you say Egyptian Princess?" She asked. He spoke softer and slower now for her to keep up on the phone. It occasionally broke up but she heard every word she needed to know. She knew she was right all along about the connection to Dr. Jekyll's expedition and he wouldn't listen to nonsense is what he would tell her. Now, she sat at her desk in London, now propping her feet on the ground to stand. "I told you Henry! I told you. Did you find the gem yet?" She asked. The answer of coarse was no, but she knew that he could handle that part of the expedition, after all that was his sole purpose of going out there. "So what now? Are you going to approve my trip? She asked biting her lip. Just as she imagined it in her dreams, the answer shot through her ears like a front row seat to a Metallica concert. "Yes! Henry you will not regret this, I will be on the first flight to Egypt by tomorrow, I promise." She shouted and heard the click of him hanging up.

She put her phone down the desk and began to sort through papers immediately in a folder titled Egypt. She put the folder on her desk and ran over to her storage closet to gather her traveling jacket, backpack, and every essential traveling equipment she could get her hands on. Running back to her desk and grabbing her phone, She grasped the door handle of her office and bolted out going out of her way to tell people that she had been approved to go to Egypt on the rejected expedition. Some would congratulate her and others would simply go back to doing whatever they were doing. She ran up to the exit and went out, heading to the parking garage to set out on finding a suitable amount of researchers and archaeologists to help her.

Stopping at a pub near the center of London, where everyone would be around 5:30, she sat at a booth with no occupants. She ordered a martini and took out her folder marked Egypt. She opened it and could feel the goosebumps radiating from her skin to chest. She had little packets inside the folder that had their own titles. She sorted through all of them, flipping through them with the tip of her fingernail and found the one she was looking for.

Before her expedition was let down by Dr. Jekyll, she had gathered Intel on possible people to take with her to Egypt to help her. In other words, she made the expedition team before it was even established. There were plenty of names that she established fit for the job, rather some of them would be handier compared to the others. She flipped through each of the files and scouted a name that seemed familiar, in which she had met before. The server came around with the martini and she nodded to him before looking back at the file. She glanced down the file to see that this man was ex-military, had missions that were not on the radar, rather ex-op, and had a lot of successful artifact and location findings. She looked at the name in which she recognized, Nick Morton. She looked at the picture of him and she smirked. "Looks like we'll be meeting again after all you scumbag." She said smiling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – well that was chapter one of the Mummy 2017 crossover adaption. I hope you all are liking it. I'm trying also to fix the smallest pieces from the movie into something that makes a little bit more sense. Does it seem good? Let me know by reviewing, liking, or even following the story. Thanks so much for reading it so far.


	2. The Origin

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of the Mummy Apocalypse crossover! This is really fun to write so far and let's get something straight right off the bat. I don't own Mummy, characters, or plot nor do I own X-Men Apocalypse, characters, or stories. Just because I'm changing the plot a little bit of Mummy doesn't make it a bad movie, even though it had a lot of bad parts in it… ANYWAY. I'm saying I'm fixing the small stuff and combining it with something. Enjoy.

The time now was 9:35 in the morning at London Air and still no sign of Nick Morton. Jenny looked at her watch and finally back at the group with her of professionals. Some were geologists, some more historians, and less guns than you'd imagine. She smirked at one of them who seemed to be looking at his watch while tapping his foot impatiently. "He'll show, trust me guys." Jenny said hoping for the best. She rolled her eyes and went back to scouring the airport for him, still nothing. Once again, he eyes peeled toward her digital watch with the time that now said 9:37. She sighed and looked at her guide to her right. "What time does her flight take off exactly?" She asked a man with oversized glasses and too much luggage for his own good. "Boarding at 9:50, take off at 10." He explained adjusting his glasses.

With a sudden flash of rage, she put down her bag in front of her guide and began to walk at a fast pace towards the center of the airport. "Miss Halsey! What about the meeting!" Her guide shouted from a distance. "Start without me!" She shouted back before running off out of sight. The guide turned towards the men and chuckled a bit, before whipping away nervous sweat glands from his forehead. "Well gents, maybe we can start with group safety…" he started hearing the groan of the men.

Jenny ran through the airport quickly scouting out the entrances and exits to make sure he was or wasn't there. Starting with the first entrance, she looked but he wasn't there. "Damn." She muttered. She ran back over to the second entrance which was connected to the parking lot, however he wasn't there. "Damn." She muttered once more. Finally, she looked at the center plaza which had gift shops, small chain restaurants that she didn't recognize, and a bar. "Bar!" She shouted to herself. She ran inside and quickly came to stop realizing that the bar was overcrowded. She had to remember that she was in London and had to refer to it as a pub rather than a bar and to not run face to first into a pub in a London airport.

Her pace slowed as she scouted out the faces in the pub before spotting a specific middle aged man with slight greying hair on the side ordering a large mug from the bar. Her eyes squinted and walked past the drunken people that came off of flights and toward the bar. Nick Morton began to sit down at the bar before he looked to his left to see Jenny staring like death at him. "Shit, hey Jenny." He acknowledged." Jenny didn't respond and grabbed his left arm, beginning to pull him out from the bar. "Wait a second! I got to finish my mug!" He shouted. Jenny was able to pull him through the crowd and outside the pub. "What the hell is wrong with you? We've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Jenny shouted at his face. "Wait a second! I needed to drink something before I got on my _second_ flight of the damn day." Nick explained. "Wait, I ordered you a ticket to come her yesterday! What did you do with my ticket you bastard?!" She shouted. Nick shook off her screaming voice from inside his head and pulled a ticket from out of his pocket. "This one?" He asked. Jenny's eyes glared at him and snatched it from him. "Money wasted on some pathetic American drunk." Jenny badmouthed before walking away.

"Wait a second!" Nick shouted before interrupted by a finger to the face. "If you say wait a second one more time I swear to the God above me that I will jam this finger so far up your nose I can work your face like a damn puppet!" She shouted. People began to look their direction before Nick pulled her to the side. "I'm sorry I didn't use your ticket OKAY! All that matters is I'm here, I have my second ticket, and I want to listen to your little get together speech before we go." Nick apologized. "Thanks to you we're almost late." Jenny said looked at her watch in disbelief. "Oh my God we have to go!" She shouted running back over to her group.

The time now was 9:48 and everyone was ready to leave. The guide stopped rambling about group safety and grabbed his unnecessary luggage and hurried alongside Jenny, who quickly grabbed her bag. Nick Morton follow quickly behind and made it to the boarding terminal. He let out breaths of discomfort as they were accepting tickets. The truth behind his tardiness was the fact that he didn't want to do his line of work anymore. He felt like the job was getting tireless and nothing to find anymore. Every small discovery led nowhere for him and now his job was leading him to a place he had already been before. Now he spent his time at his job wasting the day away with a bottle of whiskey and small grey hairs forming which he combed back to avoid looking at. He drew his fingers through the side of his hair and stepped up the ticket retrieval station.

Exactly at 9:57, the crew dropped their luggage on the conveyer belt, and boarded the plane that was going to Egypt Air. Nick's stomach felt empty with the sense that he wasn't going to be allowed to drink on the flight, seeing how Jenny was a controller. He even remembered her, she walking into his office, him closing the door, her scent of overused perfume that smelled like angles ought to smell, and then the drink they shared that night to a newer future of finding things. Then he left her in the middle of the night, even left a note at her table side saying the future was dull for him. Now look at Nick Morton, his future was duller as it ever could be in his eyes. Sitting in coach on an airplane that was leading to dull grounds and areas that were already discovered. In other words, Nick's presence was a waste of time here.

Instead, Jenny passed by him and handed him a folder marked Egypt. "Better study up since you caused a shortage in our schedule Mr. Morton." Jenny said with a smirk. Nick rolled his eyes as she walked on past him to go sit in her seat. Nick's eyes followed her, and watched as her hips swayed with confidence and authority. His eyes rolled once more and he went back to sitting in his seat, silently and awkwardly. His head automatically began to turn to the left to see a person just starring out the window out toward London. "Going to miss her?" Nick asked the man sitting next to him.

The man turned his head toward Nick with a frown. "Excuse me?" Nick let out a slight chuckle and tried again with the conversation. "Are you going to miss London?" Nick asked with a slightly better tone. The man sighed and looked back out the window. "I guess a bit, but going back to a country where bars are bars and women don't have an accent one hundred percent of the time." The man grinned. Nick blankly starred at the man sitting to him and smiled. "First thing I'm going to do when I get out of Egypt is take two shots, drink a mug, and try to get a girl back to my apartment." Nick said crossing his arms. The man stayed silent and then extended out his left hand as a handshake. Nick openly extended out his right hand and shook the stranger's hand. "Name's Nick Morton." He greeted. "Vail, Sergeant Vail." Vail replied. Nick raised his eyebrows and looked at Vail's attire, slightly undressed to the military fashion and no sign of military relevance. "You in military?" Nick asked confusingly. Vail nodded and pulled up his right sleeve on his shirt. His tattoo was prominent and it showed a skull with an American flag on it. At the bottom of the flag and skull showed the word Marine. "Damn right I am." Vail responded with a smirk. The two men laughed and as they both ceased their laughter, the flight captain shown over the intercom. "This is your captain speaking, we are now initiating our take off procedure, please buckle in, and enjoy London Air." The captain stated.

The plane slowly began to take off on the runway, each passenger looking outside to see one last look of the majestic London. Finally, with the plane tilting up, London soon looked smaller and smaller to the eyes of the passengers. Nick however looked straight forward at the folder he still held in his hands. "Goodbye Susan, Britney, and that chick at the bus stop." Vail commended as London disappeared from the clouds. Nick laughed at his new acquaintance's number of women and went back to looking at the folder. Something about this whole Egypt thing made Nick shiver with unease and this damn folder wasn't helping his feeling. "I'm going to sleep till we get to red, white, and blue country." Vail said readjusting his seat. Nick looked at him and nodded, seeing how Vail had already began to sleep. He then looked back at the folder and opened it, feeling the noise in his head of an old rickety door squeaking open.

At first glance, he saw a picture of three pyramids, nothing new for Egypt. However, as he flipped through more photos in the folder, he saw that it depicted ancient pharaohs. The hieroglyphics of the photos showed various pharaoh designs and one leading to an impressive interpretation of what looked like a god. Nick frowned and pulled out a sheet that was titled Ahmanet on the top of the page. The name Ahmanet ringed in his head, giving him a slight headache. He read closer on the page to see that it contained an origin of the name that he read. Nick saw that the document was written by Jenny, letting out a little sigh. Focusing back on the document, his eyes began to scan the text closely and interpreted the words in his mind.

' _In ancient Egypt, there lived a Pharaoh named_ _Menehptre, whom had a daughter named Ahmanet. The family ritual of a sonless king, would grant the daughter access to become his heir. Ahmanet was the strongest of all her people, fit to be the Pharaoh's replacement. However, the ritual says if the Pharaoh has a son, then the daughter will not be granted in his place. Menehptre then had a son, whose record is unknown. His wife's record is also unknown. Ahmanet was pushed away from her right to the Pharaoh and sought out her father for a rightful place in her partaking. He refused to give her rights to the Pharaoh, causing her to be disowned from her father. Cast out and alone, Ahmanet wanted to be dead and forget her life. However, she sacrificed her body to the spirit of death, making a deal with the Dark God, Set in Egypt. Legend has it, Ahmanet stripped herself and lay exposed to the Dark God himself. He offered his power to her and granted her the Dagger of Set, in which would be used to get Ahmanet's vengeance. The depiction of old hieroglyphics suggest that the Dagger of Set was an ancient evil, upon mortal grip, she would lose her mortality and become a Spirit of Set. Her lifeless body as she gripped the dagger transformed her into the deadly creature known to my knowledge. Using the dagger, she killed her father, her new brother, and his wife. The souls gathered to the Dark God Set, clarifying that her deed was not done. Using their lost souls, the dagger would be used to bring Set to a mortal body. The dagger's gem on the end of the handle was used to drain Set's life into the heart of a mortal man. She chose her close companion as the vessel for Set, however, Priests of Menehptre interrupted the ritual, killing her chosen and bounding Ahmanet. She later would be mummified alive as punishment for her crimes. They carried her casket to an unknown tomb in Mesopotamia, far away from Egyptian lands. They locked her away, digging a grave so far down that not even the most skilled warrior could ever climb out. For added measure, the Egyptian priests designed a contraption to burn her the grave if the tomb is altered in anyway, forever dooming her existence.'_

Nick's neck cramped from reading the long text and finally looked up to see that the plane was already far in the sky. His eyes gazed out the window, seeing how Vail was fast asleep. 'Damnit, what have I got myself into.' Nick thought to himself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – That was really fun to write, especially Ahmanet's origin story. I changed a few things about the origin, especially the mercury. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and I hope to see some reviews for this. Have a great day and stay tuned for an update. For all of you wanting to read my Second Encounter fanfic, that will get updated as well. Review, Like, or Follow and have a nice day.


End file.
